Das Gründerfest/Skript
Das Gilbert Haus - "Du weißt was als nächstes kommt." (Elena wacht auf, sie hört ein Geräusch. Sie steigt von ihrem Bett auf.) Elena: 'Hallo? Jeremy? Hallo? ''(Elena versucht den Lichtschalter an zu machen, doch der Strom ist aus.) '''Logan Fell: '''Ich bin Logan Fell. Live aus Mystic Falls. Mit einer Eilmeldung über einen weiteren tödlichen Tierangriff, die Bestie die die Bewohner tyrannisiert hat wieder zugeschlagen, und ein weiteres Opfer bekommen. Eine Schülerin der örtlichen High School: Elena Gilbert. Die Polizei geht davon aus das die Forensischen Untersuchungen bestätigen werden das es sich um das selbe Tier handelt das auch für die übrigen... '''Damon: Du weißt was als nächstes kommt. (Elena rennt, sie öffnet die Haustür, sieht Damon, und knallt sie zu. Sie läuft langsam zur Treppe, aber Damon packt sie und beißt sie am Hals.) Das Salvatore Anwesen - "Tödliche Bestie gefangen. Aufatmen in Mystic Falls." (Stefan wacht auf.) Stefan: 'Aah! '''Damon: '''Schlecht geträumt? In dein Kopf zu kommen war echt kinderleicht. Du brauchst dringend Menschenblut, ein ganzes Football Team. Football Anspielung. Zu früh. ''(Stefan wirft ein Messer in Damon's Bauch.) 'Damon: '''Na schön, ich hab's verdient. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur wissen lassen, der Schuldige ist geschnappt worden. Sie haben das Tier das Coach Tanner und die anderen umgebracht hat. '''Stefan: '''Wovon sprichts du? '''Damon: '''Ist ein Puma gewesen, ziemlich großer. Hat heute ein Jäger angefallen, kam überall in die Nachrichten. "Tödliche Bestie gefangen, aufatmen in Mystic Falls." '''Stefan: '''Warum verwischt du die Spuren? '''Damon: '''Ich hab vor ein bisschen zu bleiben. Ich amüsier mich hier brächtig mit dir und Elena. '''Stefan: '''Du kommst nicht an sie ran. '''Damon: '''Vielleicht komm ich nicht mehr an ihre Gedanken. Das muss ich vielleicht auch nicht. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Stefan manche Mädchen muss ich nicht manipulieren, manche finden mich unwiderstehlich. Mein gutes Aussehen, mein Stil, meine Charme, meine stoische Fähigkeit, Taylor Swift zu hören. ''(Damon sticht Stefan in den Bauch, es tut Stefan mehr weh als Damon. Stefan fällt auf den Boden.) 'Damon: '''Mein John Varvatos Shirt. Scheiß Aktion Mann. ''(Stefan holt das Messer aus seinem Bauch raus.) (Stefan schreibt in seinem Tagebuch.) 'Sheriff Forbes: '''Richtig, ein über 3 Meter langer Puma. Hat heute früh einen Jäger angegriffen und wurde darauf hin erschossen. Der Zustand des Jägers ist stabil. '''Stefan: '''Der wahre Jäger ist immer noch da draußen. Und wartet auf mich. Das ich zurückschlage und ihn aufhalte. Aber wie soll ich ein Monster stoppen, ohne selbst eins zu werden? Das Gilbert Haus - "Wieviel mag das ganze Zeig wohl wert sein, auf Ebay? - Wirst du nie erfahren." '''Logan Fell: '''Somit ist das Tier das, das Unwesen in Mystic Falls getrieben hat, Tod. '''Jenna: '''Mistkerl, Blöder Sack. '''Elena: '''Mit wem redest du? '''Jenna: '''Na ihm. Auch bekannt als Logan-Arschloch-Fell. Ich hab so meine Gründe gehabt aus Mystic Falls wegzuziehen. '''Elena: '''Niemals. Du und Logan Fell? Er ist süß. '''Jenna: '''Er ist nicht süß, gar nichts ist süß an dem Typen. Was machst du da? '''Elena: '''Den Schmuck polieren. Ich war gestern am Bankschließfach. Mom hat ihn Mrs. Lockwood für die Ausstellung versprochen. Der Gründerrat wollte ihn gern dafür haben. '''Jenna: '''Ist das der Ehering von Großmutter Beth? '''Elena: '''Es war ursprünglich Ur-Ur-Großmutter Mary's Ehering. '''Jeremy: '''Wieviel mag das ganze Zeug wohl wert sein, auf Ebay? '''Elena: '''Wirst du nie erfahren. '''Jeremy: ''Das gehörte Mom und Dad du kannst das nicht alles hergeben. '''Elena: '''Das nennt man auch Leihgabe, ich gib gar nichts einfach so her. ''(Es klingelt.) 'Stefan: '''Hi. ''(Elena schnappt ihn und küsst ihn leidenschaftlich.) 'Elena: '''Hi. '(In Elena's Zimmer.) (Elena und Stefan machen rum, als Stefan Elena am Hals küsst, verändert sich sein Gesicht, er sieht es im Spiegel. Er sitzt gerade.) Elena: 'Alles okay? '''Stefan: '''Alles bestens. Entschuldige. '''Elena: '''Vielleicht besser, wir drücken auf Pause. '''Stefan: '''Ja ich glaube du hast Recht es wurde ein kleines bisschen.. '''Elena: '''Ja. '''Stefan: '''Ja. '''Elena: '''Wie siehst du eigentlich in einen Anzug aus? '''Stefan: '''Ich könnte einen auftreiben. '''Elena: '''Wie wär's dann mit morgen? Begleitest du mich auf das Gründerfest? '''Stefan: '''Das gibt's noch? '''Elena: '''Warst du schon mal da? '''Stefan: '''Nein, die Salvatore's werden da nicht mehr eingeladen, nicht mehr. '''Elena: '''Es gibt eine Kulturerbe-Ausstellung das meiner Mom viel bedeutet hat, sie war aktiv im Gründerrat und es war ihr Lieblingsfest und ja ich weiß es klingt langweilig aber.. '''Stefan: '''Es wär mir eine Ehre sie zu begleiten, Miss Gilbert. '''Elena: '''Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Salvatore. '(Caroline's Schlafzimmer.) (Caroline probiert Kleider für das Gründerfest an.) Damon: '''Nicht gelb, ist der Neid, das blaue. '''Caroline: '''Das mag ich aber nicht. '''Damon: Ich aber und wenn ich dich begleiten soll... Caroline: 'Du kannst, mich nicht begleiten. Meine Mutter würde auch dort sein, sie ist furchtbar stolze Waffenbesitzerin. '''Damon: '''Zu verhindern das man das Fest absagt, ist nicht leicht. Es ist wichtig für mich dort hinzugehen, Caroline bitte. '''Caroline: '''Du solltest mich zum Gründerfest begleiten. '''Damon: '''Nicht wenn du das Kleid trägst. Was ist so toll an der Bella? Edward ist ein Waschlappen. '''Caroline: '''Lies erst mal den ersten Teil, sonst macht das alles keinen Sinn. '''Damon: A'ch ich vermisse, Anne Rice. Die hatte es voll drauf. '''Caroline: '''Eigentlich musst du doch funkeln. '''Damon: '''Muss ich nicht. Ich lebe in einer Welt wo die Vampire im Sonnenlicht sterben. '''Caroline: '''Aber du gehst in die Sonne. '''Damon: '''Ich hab einen Ring. Der beschützt mich. Lange Geschichte. '''Caroline: '''Machen die Bisse mich auch zum Vampir? '''Damon: Ist viel komplizierter. Erst musst du was von meinem Blut trinken dann sterben, dann irgend 'nen Menschen aussaugen. Ist ein ziemlicher Auffriss. Was hier drin steht, ist alles falsch. Caroline: '''Du kannst wirklich süß sein wenn du willst, Damon. '''Damon: '''Ja ich kann süß sein. '''Caroline: '''Tötest du mich? '''Damon: '''Mmm Hmm. Aber nicht jetzt. '''Caroline: '''Wieso nicht? '''Damon: '''Weil, du für mich noch was tun musst. '''Caroline: '''Ich tu alles. '''Damon: '''Hast du es drauf, dein Näschen in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken? '''Caroline: Daran bin ich gut. Damon: Mmmh. MYSTIC GRILL (Tyler isst gerade mit seinen Eltern.) Mr Lockwood: 'Was wird jetzt diese Saison? Werdet ihr aufgeben? Sucht ihr einen neuen Coach? '''Tyler: '''Keine Ahnung, Dad. Im Moment wird sich wohl niemand dafür interessieren. '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Charles, das Gründerfest nicht ablenken. '''Vicki: '''Läuft bei ihnen alles in Ordnung? '''Mr Lockwood: '''Ja, alles bestens Schätzchen. '''Vicki: '''Möchtest du vielleicht noch irgendwas? '''Tyler: '''Nein, nicht nötig, danke. '''Mr Lockwood: '''Nur die Rechnung, Süße. '''Vicki: '''Bitte, Bürgermeister Lockwood. '''Mr Lockwood: '''Danke. ''(Caroline kommt mit Bonnie rein.) '''Bonnie: '''Du gehst mit Damon auf das Gründerfest? Und was ist mit mir? '''Caroline: '''Geh mit Elena. '''Bonnie: '''Die geht mit Stefan. '''Caroline: '''Okay, dann geh eben alleine. '''Bonnie: '''Hey, danke. Was sagt deine Mom dazu? Ist sie nicht, ausgeflippt. '''Caroline: '''Und warum sollte sie ausflippen? '''Bonnie: '''Er ist älter, sexy und gefährlich. '''Caroline: '''Oh, älter sexy und gefährlich? Was wird das ein bisschen Hexen-Gezwitscher? '''Bonnie: '''Keine Hexen-Witze okay? Dieses Mr. Tanner Probezeihung Ding sitzt mir in den Knochen. '''Caroline: '''Okay, und weißt du Damon ist nicht gefährlich. Er hat nur.. große Probleme mit seinem Bruder. Ein ganz gewaltiges tiefschürfendes Drama. '''Bonnie: '''Weiter. '''Caroline: '''Ich darf darüber eigentlich nicht reden. '''Bonnie: '''Caroline Forbes etwas für dich zu behalten ist nicht deine Stärke. '''Caroline: '''Okay, aber sag es ja nicht Elena. '''Bonnie: '''Nein. '''Tyler: '''Was kaufst du für mich? '''Vicki: '''Ugh, ein paar Manieren. Oh, deine Eltern sind ja weg, also können wir ja wieder näher kommen. '''Tyler: '''Was zum Teufel soll das heißen? '''Vicki: '''Du behandelst mich wie Dreck, ich hab die Nase voll. '''Tyler: '''Du bist kein Dreck. '''Vicki: '''Ah, und wer wird dich zum Gründerfest begleiten? '''Tyler: '''Vicki Donovan, willst du mit mir zum Gründerfest gehen? '''Vicki: '''Nein, das wird dämlich und lahm. '''Tyler: '''Stimmt, aber wenn du mit kommst wird es nicht dämlich und lahm. '''Jeremy: '''Das du ihn bitten musstest, ist dir schon aufgefallen, oder? Glaubst du etwas wenn du dich wie eine seriöse junge Dame anziehst wird er dich auch so behandeln? '''Vicki: '''Leck mich, Jeremy. '''Jeremy: '''Du weißt du triffst die falsche Entscheidung und machst es trotzdem? Traurig. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Zach: 'Ich wusste nicht das du hier bist. '''Damon: '''Ich stöber in Stefan's Hausaufgaben. Man dieses Land ist in denn letzten hundert Jahren echt niveaulos geworden. Was will er nur auf der High School? Ich kapier's nicht. In den 70ern war er in der Ivy League Harvard das versteh ich. Ach obwohl nein, das auch nicht. Mach schon, spuck's aus. Sag, was du sagen willst. '''Zach: '''Warum bist du hier, Damon. '''Damon: '''Ich will mit dir Zeit verbringen. Familie ist wichtig. '''Zach: '''Ich kenn dich, Damon. Du hast immer einen Grund. Also was ist es diesmal, spuck's endlich aus. ''(Damon packt ihm am Hals.) 'Damon: '''Du bist nicht in der Position, mich auszufragen. '''Zach: '''Tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verärgert hab. '''Damon: '''Du hast mich nicht verärgert. '''Stefan: '''Was ist hier los? ''(Damon lasst ihn los.) 'Damon: '''Wir machen einen Familienabend, Stefan. Verbringen etwas Zeit miteinander. '''Stefan: '''Alles okay? '''Zach: '''Nein. Überhaupt nicht, gar nicht's ist okay. Wieviele müssen noch sterben bis du das einsiehst. '''Stefan: '''Ich sehe das ein, Zach. Und ob ich das einsehe. '''Zach: '''Dann tu doch endlich was! '''Stefan: '''Das kann ich nicht, Zach. Ich kann's nicht. Dazu müsste ich Menschenblut trinken, dann hätte ich die Kraft Damon aufzuhalten, aber das tu ich nicht. '''Zach: '''Du weißt Eisenkraut, würde ihn schwächen wenn er es einimmt. Dann gewinnst du die Oberhand. '''Stefan: '''Aber das wächst hier nicht mehr seit 1865. Damon hat dafür gesorgt, ich hatte nur noch einen Rest für Elena. Was? ''(Stefan und Zach laufen runter zum Keller.) '''Stefan: '''Du hast es angebaut. '''Zach: Es wurde für Generation, für Generation weitergegeben. Wenn man mit Vampire verwandt ist, ist Blut nicht dicker als Wasser. Damon würde mich umbringen wenn er wüsste, was ich hier habe. Stefan: '''Wieso zeigst du's mir? Warum? '''Zach: '''Weil ich dir vertraue. Und ohne Eisenkraut kannst du ihn nicht stoppen. (Es klingelt. Jeremy öffnet die Tür, bemerkt Tyler und versucht sie zu, zu machen, er lässt sie aber offen.) '''Tyler: Ich komm für meine Mom, soll ne' Schatulle abholen. Elena: '''Hier ist sie, bitte sei vorsichtig. '''Jeremy: '''Ja du Sack, sei vorsichtig. '''Elena: '''Hey, nicht jetzt Leute, okay? Bitte. '''Tyler: '''Er ist hier der blöde Penner. '''Jeremy: '''Wer ist hier der Penner! '''Elena: '''Tyler du gehst jetzt wohl besser, sag deiner Mom wir seh'n uns auf der Feier. '''Tyler: '''Hey, wirds was ändern wenn ich dir sage das ich Vicki echt mag? '''Jeremy: '''Nicht mal wenn es ernst gemeint wär. (Elena's Küche.) '''Bonnie: '''Zarte Blume oder Böse Füchsin? '''Elena: Ist schwierig, können wir's mixen? Bonnie: Du machst dich ja richtif schick für dein Date. Du wirkst echt glücklich. Elena: Ich bin, glücklich. Das wird ein toller Abend. Aber das soll dich nicht darauf abhalten, mir zu sagen was du sagen willst seit du das Haus betreten hast. Bonnie: Ich will dir den Tag nicht versauen, ich sag's dir morgen. Elena: '''Bonnie, raus damit. '''Bonnie: '''Okay, aber du darfst es nicht weiter erzählen, Caroline bringt mich um wenn Damon erfährt das ich geplaudert hab. Offenbar hat Stefan eine Recht interessante Vorgeschichte. Elena: Aha. '''Bonnie: '''Weißt du was mit seiner Ex-Freundin Katherine war? '''Elena: '''Sie war wohl mit beiden zusammen. Das haben sie noch nicht geklärt. '''Bonnie: '''Ja, beide wollten was von ihr. Aber sie hat sich für Damon entschieden. Das hat Stefan wahnsinnig gemacht. Er hat alles versucht, um ein Keil zwischen sie zu treiben. Hat ne' Menge Lügen erzählt, und hat Katherine manipuliert, und am Ende hatte er Erfolg. Und sie hat sich von Damon getrennt. '''Elena: '''Also das klingt verdammt nach einer Version der Geschichte und zwar von: Damon's! '''Bonnie: Ich wollt's dir nur sagen. Elena: 'Wie auch immer, seine früheren Beziehungen gehen mich überhaupt nicht's an. '''Bonnie: '''Außer er ist ein eiskalter manipulativer Lügner. Dann geht's dich was an. '''Elena: '''Stefan ist nicht's von alledem. '''Bonnie: '''Ja? Woher weißt du das? DAS SALVATORE ANWESEN Damon: '''Trägt man bei sowas immer noch Krawatten? ' 'Stefan: '''Wieso gehst du dahin? '''Damon: '''Ist doch nur konsequent, wir waren auch beim aller ersten Mal dabei, weißt du noch? '''Stefan: '''Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken, wär' ein Fehler. '''Damon: '''Dann geh doch nicht hin. Ich werde Elena die Zeit vertreiben. Mein Gott, ich mach dich zum Säufer. '''Stefan: '''Ich werd' dich offensichtlich nicht los. Was soll ich also anderes tun, als mein Leben zu leben. '''Damon: '''Anfangen mein Leben zu leben. Siehst du daraus resuztiert der Ewiger Kampf. Du bist tot. Akzeptier es. Ist der gut? GILBERT HAUS ''(Elena und Bonnie machen sich schick. Elena's Handy klingelt. Sie hebt es ab.) 'Elena: '''Hallo? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. Was unmöglich. Sind sie sicher? Weil sie drin war. Ich werd' nach sehen. Mmm-hmm. Dann werd ich sie ihnen bringen. Okay, wiederhören. '''Bonnie: '''Was ist los? ''(Elena geht in Jeremy's Zimmer, und schlägt ihn.) Jeremy: '''Aah! Gott, was ist jetzt wieder? Elena: '''Sag mir sofort, wo die Uhr ist. '''Jeremy: '''Wa-Wa Was für ne' Uhr? '''Elena: '''Die du aus Mom's Schatulle genommen hast. Mrs. Lockwood hat mich gerade angerufen, völlig außer sich. Sie steht auf der Liste, Jeremy. Sie kann sie nicht finden, und denkt jetzt sie hat sie verloren. '''Jeremy: '''Vielleicht hat sie das, vielleicht, vielleicht hat Tyler sie. '''Elena: '''Fang gar nicht erst so an, Jeremy. Du hast sie genommen. Wenn ich ins Netzt gehe finde ich sie dann auf E-Bay? Bezahlst du deinen Dope damit? '''Jeremy: '''Du kannst mich mal. ''(Jeremy steht auf, und holt die Uhr.) ''Ich würd's sie nie verkaufen, klar? '''Elena: '''Wieso nimmst du sie dann? '''Jeremy: '''Weil ich mal bekommen sollte. Dad hat gesagt sie bekommt der erst geborene Sohn. Er hatte sie von seinem Vater, und was jetzt? (Jeremy gibt sie Elena.)'' Elena: 'Und er wollte sie dir geben. '''Jeremy: '''Ja. '''Elena: '''Jeremy sie gehört dir noch, okay? Mom hat sie Mrs. Lockwood zugesagt, was soll ich da machen? '''Jeremy: '''Nimm sie einfach, und hau ab. ' ''' '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Damon: 'Ist cool nicht alt zu werden. Ach ich bin gern der ewig Junge Hengst. '''Stefan: '''Ja ein 150 Jähriger kleiner Teenager zu sein, ist für mich das Paradies auf Erden. '''Damon: '''Du bist gut drauf, Stefan. Ich sollte mir darauf einen Drink genehmigen. 1864, du und Katherine wart das perfekte Paar. Es war die Hölle euch tanzen zu sehen. '''Stefan: '''Unser beider Glück war kurzlebig wie du wohl weißt. '''Damon: '''Hab's nicht vergessen. Ich hab das Fest verlassen und hab auf sie gewartet. Ich war im Haus als du dich von ihr verabschiedet hast. Du warst ja so ein Gentlemen, hast sie bloß auf die Wange geküsst, aber was sie wirklich wollte war.. Tja da scheint sich die Geschichte zu wiederholen, huh? ''(Er riecht das Eisenkraut im Drink. Und schüttet es auf den Boden.) '''Damon: '''Ich bewundere deine Bemühungen mir ein Drink einzuschenken und anschließend in die Flasche Eisenkraut zu tun. Ich bin keine besoffene Tussi, so schnell lockst du mich nicht aus. Aber ich komm mir schon ein bisschen benutzt vor. Dabei hät's nett werden können. So muss ich wohl wütend auf's Fest gehen. Wer weiß, was ich dann tue. '''DIE LOCKWOOD-VILLA (Das Gründerfest) Tyler: '''Äh, geh'n wir da lang. '''Vicki: '''Wieso? '''Tyler: '''Die Schlange ist zu lang. Wir können hinten lang gehen. Komm das Fest ist hinten. '''DAS SALVATORE-ANWESEN Zach: '''Das war sein Lieblings-Whisky, tut mir leid ich dachte es klappt. '''Stefan: '''Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet. '''Zach: '''Du hast gewusst das es nicht klappt? '''Stefan: '''Ich hab mein Ziel erreicht. Er bringt sich in Sicherheit, und glaubt nicht das ich es wieder versuche. '''Zach: '''Das ist doppelt so viel wie es im Whisky war. '''GILBERT HAUS (Elena macht sich bereit für die Party, sie holt die Taschenuhr, und gibt es Jeremy zurück.) DIE LOCKWOOD-VILLA Mrs. Lockwood: '''Caroline! Du siehst umwerfend aus! '''Caroline: Danke, Mrs. Lockwood. Ähm das hier ist mein Freund Damon. Mrs. Lockwood: Oh, dann kommt mal rein. Damon: '''Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Ich freu' mich schon ziemlich lange auf dieses Fest. '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Dann, viel Spaß. '''Damon: '''Lasst uns was trinken. ' '''Caroline: '''Warte, hier. ''(Caroline geht zu ihrer Mutter um mit ihr zu reden.) Caroline: 'Wirklich? Nicht mal hier kannst du deine Uniform ablegen? '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Ich arbeite, Schatz. Wenn schleust du grad, an mir vorbei? '''Caroline: '''Nicht wichtig. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Ist ein bisschen zu alt für dich. '''Caroline: '''Oh sonst, würdest du ihn akzeptieren. Na ja, wer's glaubt. ''(Elena und Stefan kommen an.) '''Elena: '''Hi, Bürgermeister Lockwood. '''Mr. Lockwood: '''Hey. Hey, Leute. Kommt rein. '''Stefan: '''Danke. ' '''Mr. Lockwood: '''Viel Spaß. '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Wo ist dein Dad? '''Caroline: '''Memphis.' ' '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Gut.' ' '''Caroline: '''Mit Steven. ''(Stefan küsst Elena an der Wange, Damon guckt zu er sieht ein bisschen eifersüchtig aus.) '' (Elena sieht sich die Eheringe ihrer Eltern an. Stefan kommt hinter ihr.)'' Stefan:'' ''Deine Eltern? Elena: 'Hier liegt einiges an Geschichte rum. ''(Jenna holt sich ein Glas Wein vom Butler.) '''Logan: '''Jenna! '''Jenna: '''Hallo, Logan. '''Logan: Wie schön dich zu sehen. Jenna: 'Ich dachte schon ich würde dich hier treffen. '''Logan: '''Du hast es gewusst. '''Jenna: '''Befürchtet. '''Logan: '''Aber insgeheim gehofft. '''Jenna: '''Und jetzt wo ich dich gesehen hab. '''Logan: '''Woah, hey. Nicht so voreilig. Ich kenn dich, du hast doch mehr Beleidigungen im Lager oder? '''Jenna: '''Du kriegst ne' Glatze. '''Logan: '''Nein, krieg ich nicht. Gehn' wir mal essen? '''Jenna: '''Nein. '''Logan: '''Du hast dich nicht verändert. '''Jenna: '''Doch hab ich. Ich bin jetzt fieser. ''(Elena liest die erste Registration.) 'Elena: '"Die Gründerfamilien von Mystic Falls Virginia heißen sie wilkommen zu der Gründerrats Eröffnung." Wow, sieh mal die orginale Einladungsliste. All die bekannten Namen: Sheriff William Forbes, Bürgermeister Benjamin Lockwood. Steht da Damon Salvatore? Und Stefan Salvatore? 'Damon: '''Die urspünglichen Salvatore-Brüder. Unsere Vorfahren, war ne' tragische Geschichte. '''Stefan: '''Langweilen wir sie nicht mit Familiengeschichten. '''Elena: '''Das ist nicht langweilig, Stefan. Ich würd' gern mehr über deine Familie erfahren. '''Caroline: '''Ich finds öde. Ich will tanzen, und Damon tanzt einfach nicht mit mir. '''Damon: '''Mmm-mmm. '''Caroline: '''Leihst du mir deinen Freund? '''Elena: '''Oh, äh. '''Stefan: '''Ich tanze eigentlich nicht. '''Damon: '''Ja klar tut er das. Ihr müsst ihn mal sehen. Waltzer, Jitterbug, Moonwalk er kann alles. '''Caroline: '''Du hast bestimmt nichts dagegen. '''Elena: '''Hängt von Stefan ab. '''Caroline: '''Entschuldige, aber als nein, akzeptier' ich nicht als Antwort. ''(Caroline nimmt Stefan mit auf die Tanzfläche.) 'Damon: '''Ich wollt mich noch bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war neulich ein absolutes Weltklasse Arschloch. Als ich dich küssen wollte, gab es keine Entschuldigung. Mein Therapeut, sagte ich würde es aus leben Stefan zu bestrafen. '''Elena: '''Wofür? '''Damon: '''Ist alles Vergangenheit lassen wir sie ruhen. Lassen wir es mit der Tatsache das die Männer in der Familie Salvatore geschlagen sind mit der Geschwister-Rivalität. Und alles began mit denn ursprünglichen Salvatore Brüdern. '''Stefan: '''Damon, wollte das du mit mir tanzt. Nicht wahr? '''Caroline: '''Warum sollte er das wollen? '''Stefan: '''Möchtest du ein Glas? ''(Stefan holt ein Glas Champagner für ihn und Caroline.) '''Stefan: Danke. '''Caroline: '''Warne mich, wenn meine Mom kommt. '''Damon:' Der Name Salvatore genos praktisch, königliches Ansehen. Bis zum Krieg es gab hier eine Schlacht.. 'Elena: '''Am Willow Creek. Ich weiß. '''Damon: '''Richtig. '''Elena: '''Das hatten wir im Geschichtsunterricht. Konföderierte Soldaten hatten auf Zivilisten in der Kirche gefeuert. '''Damon: '''Was die Geschichtsbücher auslassen, war das niemand der getötet wurde zufällig da drin war. Man hielt sie für sympathisanten der Union und ein paar Gründerauf Konföderierten Seite wollten sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen sehen. Stefan und Damon haben da jemanden in der Kirche denn sie liebten. Sie wollten diese Person retten, und wurden erschossen. Einfach ermordet. '''Elena: '''Wer war in der Kirche? Wenn wollten sie retten? '''Damon: '''Na bestimmt eine Frau. Geht es nicht immer um das gleiche? Um die Liebe? '''Elena: '''Tut mir leid, das diese Sache zwischen euch steht. Aber ich will da nicht hinein geraten, Damon. Ich ähm.. ich hoffe nur ihr kriegt das wieder hin. '''Damon: '''Das hoff' ich auch. ''(Vicki und Tyler sitzen auf einer Bank, weg von der Party.) 'Vicki: '''Willst du vielleicht tanzen? '''Tyler: '''Was? Tanzen? Bestimmt nicht. '''Vicki: '''Du könntest mich vielleicht rumführen. Ist'n super Haus. '''Tyler: '''Klar, wenn man darauf steht in einem Museum zu leben. '''Vicki: '''Wohl am besten, ich zieh mich nackt aus und mach beim Pastor nen' Lapdance. Deshalb verstecken wir uns doch den ganzen Abend, in einer Ecke. Du hast Angst ich tu was schräges. Du hast Angst was deine Eltern zu einem Mädchen sagen das aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen kommt. '''Tyler: '''Was sie denken interessiert mich nicht. '''Vicki: '''Toll, dann lass uns Hallo sagen. '''Tyler: '''Jetzt reicht's aber Vick! '''Vicki: '''Wir können uns auch in dein Schlafzimmer schleichen. Solange uns keiner sieht oder? '''Tyler: ' Vicki, ich schwör' dir.. 'Vicki: '''Was ist los Ty? Hast du Angst davor was Mommy sagt? Ganz schön erbärmlich. '''Tyler: '''Hör auf! '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Tyler. Wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit uns zu begrüßen, sie sind Vicki richtig? Matt's Schwester. '''Vicki: '''Ja, Ma'am. '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Verzeihen sie wenn mein Sohn unhöflich war, das hat er von seinem Vater. '''Vicki: '''Schon okay, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler und ich wollten uns gerade verabschieden. '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''So etwas passiert, wenn man sich mit dem Abschaum einlässt. ''(Bonnie sitzt am Tisch. Eine Kerze geht aus. Bonnie erleuchtet es wieder. Sie pustet aus.) (Damon und Elena gehen raus um sich mit Stefan und Caroline zu treffen.) 'Damon: '''Was haben wir verpasst? '''Stefan: '''Wir haben nur geplaudert. Einen Drink, Damon? '''Damon: '''Nein, Danke, ich passe. '''Elena: '''Stefan, würdest du nochmal gern tanzen? '''Stefan: '''Mit Vergnügen. ''(Stefan nimmt Elena zur Tanzfläche.) '''Caroline: '''Sie sehen zusammen echt süß aus. '''Damon: '''Nicht reden, bitte. (Im Haus, an der Bar.) '''Logan: '''Nicht schiessen! Ich hol mir nur was zu trinken. '''Jenna: Zu schiessen, heißt Interesse. Logan: '''Geheuchelte Gleichgültigkeit. Steh ich drauf. '''Jenna: '''Ich brauche kein Geplänkel, Logan. Ich will nicht mit dir reden also lass mich in Ruhe. '''Logan: '''Tut mir Leid, Jenna. Das mit deiner Schwester. Jenna: '''Danke. Logan: '''Ich war auf der Beerdigung. '''Jenna: Ich weiß, du standst hinten. Logan: '''Ja, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen, aber ich wollte für dich da sein. Und als ich gehört hab du bleibst in Mystic Falls, hab ich gedacht vielleicht... Bekomm ich ne' zweite Chance das ich es wieder gut machen kann. '''Jenna: Ihr Name war Monica, Stimmt's? (Auf der Tanzfläche.) (Stefan und Elena tanzen immer noch.) Stefan: '''Ich, äh, hoffe das Damon dich nicht allzu verrückt gemacht hat. '''Elena: '''Nein, er hat sich sogar ausgesprochen gut benohmen. Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und mir erklärt wieso er ist wie er ist. Das alles bloß an Katherine liegt. '''Stefan: '''Hm. '''Elena: '''Erzähl mir von ihr. Was ist passiert? '''Stefan: '''Nichts worüber ich reden will. '''Elena: '''Das versteh ich. Du sollst nur wissen das du das erzählen kannst. Ich meine ch hab dir doch mein ganzes Drama aufgebürdet. Und jetzt bist du dran. '''Stefan: '''Ja, danke. '''Elena: Die Wahrheit ist Stefan, ich weiß kaum was über dich und würd' mich freuen wenn du dich ein bisschen mehr öffnest. (Sie hören auf zu tanzen.) Stefan: '''Damon hat irgendetwas gesagt. Er liebt es, Spielchen zu spielen und Ärger zu machen, Elena. '''Elena: '''Hier geht es nicht um Damon, hier geht es um mich, ich würd' dich gern kennen lernen. Hör zu, du bist der mysteriöse Kerl und das mag ich aber mit dem mysterösen kommen Geheimnisse und die Sache mit Katherine.. '''Stefan: '''Nein, lass es. Ich will nicht darüber sprechen. '''Elena: '''Dann erzähl was anderes von dir ganz egal was. Sonst bin ich darauf an gewiesen was andere Menschen alles so über dich berichten. '''Stefan: '''Siehst du nicht was Damon bereits getan hat? Er versucht das du dich gegen mich wendest. ' '''Elena: '''Und ich fürchte es funktioniert. ''(Elena läuft weg.) '' ''(Bonnie und Elena sind drinnen, und essen Eiscreme.) Bonnie: '''Es ist meine Schuld, ich hab Zweifel gesät, ich bin ein Zweifel säer. '''Elena: '''Das ist nicht deine Schuld. Es ist.. ich fühl' mich fürcherlich das ich mich nicht einmischen wollte, und was tue ich? Ich misch mich ein. Ich war so hochnäsig. ' '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Elena, liebes. Da bist du ja. In der Sammlung fehlt nach wie vor, die Uhr.' ' '''Elena: '''Oh, ähm, tut mir leid Mrs. Lockwood, ich.. äh.. ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich schätze ähm.. sie steckt noch zwischen denn Sachen meiner Eltern.' ' '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Verstehe. Bitte sag es mir wenn du sie findest.' ' '''Elena: '''Okay.' ' ''(Damon geht nach oben, Caroline folgt ihm.) Caroline: '''Wo bist du gewesen? ' '''Damon:' Ah. Ich hab dich gesucht.' ' Caroline: '''Dein Bruder hat kaum mit mir getanzt, grade mal 5. Minuten. ' '''Damon: '''Okay, eine Sekunde, stell dich genau dahin.' ' ''(Er holt eine Schatulle. Damon fangt an sich durch die Kollektion zu suchen.) Caroline: '''Ähm, das darf man aber nicht anfassen. Was ist das? ' ''(Damon findet was er gesucht hat.) Damon: Ein wirklich wichtiger Kristall.' ' Caroline: '''Aber woher wusstest du wo er ist? ' '''Damon: '''Weil ich ihn da hin getan hab.' ' '''Caroline: '''Wann? '''Damon: '''Vor langer, langer Zeit. Aber heute hol' ich ihn mir wieder. Dank' deiner Hilfe.' ' '''Caroline: '''Wofür ist er?' ' '''Damon: '''Geht dich nichts an.' ' '''Caroline: '''Du kannst ihn doch nicht stehlen.' ' '''Damon: '''Ich stehl' ihn nicht er gehört mir.' ' '''Caroline: '''Aber.. '(Bei der Bar.)' '''Logan: '''Ein Wodka Tonic. Gut, ich weiß das wird vermutlich Rückschlag Nr. 3 aber, ich hoffe du erkennst es als das was es ist.' ' '''Jenna: '''Und was ist es?' ' '''Logan: '''Hartnäckigkeit, Kratzbuckeln, Engagement such dir was aus.' ' '''Jenna: '''Deinetwegen, bin ich aus der Stadt geflohen. Geflohen!' ' '''Logan: '''Ich war dumm, aber jetzt.. inzwischen ist das Leben, naja.. ernst geworden. Du weißt das ja wohl am besten.' ' '''Jenna: '''Einfach mal ganz hypothetisch: Wie willst du nur, je wieder gut machen, Logan?' ' '''Logan: '''Oh, kratzbuckeln natürlich, eine Zusammefassung der letzten paar Jahre in denen ich in mich gegangen bin, Käsefritten.' ' '''Jenna: '''Klar was sonst.' ' '''Logan: '''Ich kenne meine Zuschauer.' ' '''Jenna: '''Wir können essen gehen, ruf mich an.' ' '(Im Wohnzimmer.)' '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Wenn sie sich um sehen, was fehlt? Sehen sie Flammen? Die Kerzen, warum brennen die Kerzen nicht? Es gibt in der Küche, Streichhölzer. '''Bonnie: '''Miststück.' ' ''(Bonnie sieht sich eine Kerzen an und versucht sie anzuzünden es funktioniert nicht dann dreht sie sich um. Sie fängt an zu gehen aber dreht sie sich wieder um und bemerkt das sich alle Kerzen angezündet haben.) (Elena betretet die Damentoilette. Caroline ist drinnen.) Elena: '''Hey. '''Caroline: '''Hey. Wie läuft es so mit Stefan? ' '''Elena: '''Toll, echt toll.' ' '''Caroline: '''Wirklich? Mein Radar ist wohl kaputt. Denn ich empfange ganz ganz andere Vipes.' ' ''(Elena sieht sich Caroline's Hals an und sieht etwas.) Elena: '''Was ist das? ' '''Caroline: Hör auf. '(Elena versucht die Jacke aus zu ziehen.) (Elena hebt die Jacke, und sieht eine Biss Wunde.) Elena: '''Caroline was ist da passiert? '''Caroline: Gar nichts, okay?' ' Elena: '''Das ist nicht's gar nicht's. Hat jemand dir wehgetan? ' '''Caroline: '''Nein, nein. Es ist wirklich nichts. Es ist nur meine Mom würde mich umbringen.' ' ''(Elena zieht ihre Jacke nach unten, und sieht noch eine Biss Wunde an ihrem Rücken.) Elena: '''Hat Damon dich verletzt? ' '''Caroline: '''Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay Elena! Gott!' ' ''(Elena rennt nach draußen und sieht Damon. Sie schubst ihn.) Elena: '''Du hast anscheinend wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem, halt dich von Caroline fern. Oder ich geh direkt zu ihrer Mutter, die ist hier Sheriff, kapiert? Halt dich von ihr fern. ' ''(Elena geht zu Stefan.) Elena: '''Es tut mir Leid. Ich nehme alles zurück. Du hast absolut, Recht mit Damon. ' '''Stefan:' Was hat er getan?' ' Elena: '''Die arme Caroline hat lauter blaue Flecken überall. Und Bisswunden, und irgendwie hat er sie total durcheinander gebracht. Das ist für dich, keine Überraschung. ' '''Stefan: '''Ich äh.. ähm werd' es regeln.' ' '''Elena: '''Es regeln? Stefan du musst ihn einsperren lassen.' ' '''Stefan: '''Elena, ähm.. bitte ich.. ich erwarte nicht das du es verstehst. '''Elena: '''Ich verstehe gar nicht, Stefan. Kannst du mich denn nicht einfach aufklären?' ' '''Stefan: '''Hör zu, es gibt Dinge von denen du nichts weißt. Okay? Dinge die ich dir gern sagen würde aber das kann ich nicht. Und ich werd's wohl gar nicht schaffen. Ich kann dich nur bitten, vertrau mir.' ' '''Elena: '''Vertrauen entsteht, nicht einfach so. Vertrauen verdient man sich.' ' ''(Stefan sieht Damon der Caroline zum Friedhof zerrt.) Stefan: '''Ich muss jetzt gehen, es tut mir leid. ' '''GILBERT HAUS' (Es klingelt. Jeremy geht zur Tür. Es ist Vicki.) Jeremy: '''Du siehst unglaublich aus. Was machst du hier? ' '''Vicki: '''Ich hab gedacht, es wär wohl am besten ich noch ne' falsche Entscheidung. Ich hab noch 17 Minuten. ''(Sie küsst ihn.) DIE GRÜNDERPARTY (Damon schleppt Caroline zu einem Rasen. Sie dreht ihren Kopf um ihn anzusehen.) Caroline: 'Nicht! Sie hat es hochgezogen und ich bin nervös geworden, aber ich hab nichts gesagt ich schwör's dir! Ehrlich nicht. Ich hab nur gesagt das du mir nicht's tun wolltest. ''(Damon geht hinter Caroline und wickelt seine Arme auf ihre Taille.) '''Damon: '''Du machst mich verrückt weißt du das? Schon okay, ich vergebe dir. ' '''Caroline: '''Ich hab nicht's gesagt.' ' '''Damon: '''Shh, shh, shh, shh. Ist ja gut. Dummerweise... Hab ich dich jetzt so was von satt.' ' ''(Er beißt sie, aber beide fallen auf dem Boden.) Damon: '''Was zum Teufel. ' '''Stefan: '''Ich wusste ich kann dir nicht's in den Drink rein tun. Also hab ich es ihr reingetan.' ' ''(Caroline wacht auf dem Rasen auf. Sie nimmt den Kristall vom Rasen. Elena sieht sie und läuft zu ihr.) Elena: '''Caroline? Oh, da bist du ja. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Geht's dir gut? ' '''Caroline: '''Ja. Bestens. '''Elena: '''Was ist passiert?' ' '''Caroline:' Es geht mir gut.' ' Elena: '''Nein, du zitterst. ' '''Caroline: '''Mir geht's gut. '''Elena: '''Caroline sag mir was... Caroline komm her.' ' ''(Caroline fängt an zu weinen und Elena umarmt sie.) DAS SALVATORE'-'ANWESEN (Zach und Stefan schließen Damon in den Keller ein.) Stefan: Ich hab getan was ich tun musste. Um Elena zu beschützen, um alle zu beschützen. Ja, Damon die Schlagzeile lautet: "Tödliche Bestie gefangen, auf atmen in Mystic Falls." DIE LOCKWOOD-VILLA Mr. Lockwood: '''Danke, das sie noch nicht gegangen sind. ' '''Sheriff Forbes: '''Und haben sie die Gilbert Uhr?' ' '''Mrs. Lockwood: '''Sie hat vorhin behauptet sie wär zwischen denn Sachen ihrer Eltern.' ' '''Logan: '''Ich kann sie holen.' ' '''Sheriff Forbes:' Gut, wir brauchen sie.' ' Mr. Lockwood: Sind sie sicher?' ' Sheriff Forbes: '''Bei 5 Blutleeren Körpern? Da bin ich mir sicher. ' '''Logan:' Sie sind wieder da. Kategorie:Skripts